A Little Too Late
by sexvause
Summary: Slight AU. Cosima, Delphine, Sarah, Alison, Felix and Leekie are a group of scientist working on a potion. The potion turns you to a perfect girl or boy. Cosima takes it and later regrets taking it.


**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated To My Two Loves but seriously, I have lost all my inspiration and motivation to actually keep up the story. and this one which you are about to read was my English assignment. Having to write a short story that was based on sci-fi or fantasy so I chose an Orphan Black theme so meh. I hope you guy enjoy this, I actually worked really hard on it.**

* * *

**_A Little Too Late_**

x

**cosima pov**

"Holy watershed! We did it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, a light purple liquid inside a small but long tube in my hand. "Delphine! We did it! This liquid in my hands will turn me or anyone to the perfect person I always wanted to be!"

I always wanted to be perfect. Sure I had killer grades and I'm a geek monkey. But something inside me just wasn't too impressed of what I looked like. I had dreadlocks and a face that matches very well together, a body that I'm semi happy about. I just don't understand why I'm not happy about what I looked like. Oh well. I still want to be perfect.

"Cosima.. Do you know the side effects of the potion? Or if you could..." Delphine stopped talking and I could hear her swallow a lump in her throat. "If you could possibly die?" She sounded so concerned. I took a second too long and Delphine started to turn away before I quickly responded to her question. "No, I don't. But I made sure that all the ingredients I put into the potion would not do harm to me. I promise." I inhaled some air into my lungs and exhaled it out, waiting patiently for the tall, blonde French immunology scientist to respond.

She turned around and I immediately looked into her eyes, noticing it was watery and blood shot. "We don't want you to die Cosima. Our team needs you, we need you. I need you." the blonde's voice cracked as she said the last part of her sentence. It was my turn this time to swallow a lump in my throat that built up. "Yes I know. That's why I'm having Sarah check the potion for any unfamiliar activity going on" I look at the tube that was in my hand before snapping my head up and looking around the lab. "Sarah!"

I looked into the direction Sarah emerged from and handed the tube in my hand to her and telling her to check any unfamiliar activity going around in the potion. Right now I'm all alone in one section of the lab, the rest of my team are scattered around the rest of the lab. I turn around having the table and placed my hands on the table below me, sighing. _I hope this goes as planned_ I thought.

x

**sarah pov**

x

I got a little sample of the potion and got it under a microscope and searched for any unfamiliar activity. One by one I did the same thing until I was sure I looked at all of the potion. I put it in a different tube, making sure the tube was nice and clean and walked back to where I last saw Cosima.

"Hey Cosima, I finished checking the potion like you wanted me to and everything looks perfect. No unfamiliar activity or anything. You want me to double check, yeah?" I asked the dreadlocked girl who's back was facing towards me. "No that's alright Sarah, thank you. In an hour get everyone to gather here as I will then drink the potion." Cosima turned around and gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking out a door and left me all alone.

x

**cosima pov**

x

"Okay, Leekie, Felix, Sarah, Alison and Delphine as you all know, we all just made a potion that can turn you into the perfect girl or perfect boy you always dreamed of. Today I will test this baby out! Does anyone want to say anything before I drink it?" I said loudly on top of a desk, looking down at my team's faces.

"No? Okay." I take a deep breath,_ here we go_ I murmured under my breath. I tightly grip the tube in my hand and raised it just below my chin. I sigh and look down, Leekie has a face that reads '_This is going to be exciting!_' Felix has got a face that looks like he's bored and urging me to hurry up already.

Both Sarah and Alison have faces that say '_oh my gosh!_' or something like that, I look over to where Delphine was. Her face looks concerned and a lot worried. A give her a look that said '_Everything is going to be okay._' and looked back at the task at hand.

I take another deep breath and place the top of the tube just on top of my bottom lip. I close my eyes and tip the contents of the tube into my mouth. The taste of the potion tasted like grape.

My body felt light, all I could see was white around me, was I going to die? Maybe Delphine was right! But it couldn't be? We tested this on a shaggy sewer rat and it transformed into one of those rats you buy at the pet store. All nice and clean and smell better than they should.

x

**delphine pov**

x

"Cosima! Cosima!" I yelled at a lifeless Cosima lying on the floor. I knew this was going to happen! Merde! I stand up from where I was currently crouching and called Alison over to watch over Cosima while I went over to Felix, telling him to get two small cups of water.

When Felix came back with the two cups of water, I took both of them out of his hand and placed one of the cups on the table above Cosima's head and as I looked down, my hand suddenly lost its grip on the cup.

My heart started to rapidly beat against my chest, it was threatening to come out of body. Cosima's face. It was no longer the face I loved or knew. Her hair wasn't dreadlocked, and her face, I could not describe her face.

x

**cosima pov**

x

I wake up with a raging headache and eye sight blurry. I see a black figure standing before me. I close my eyes, opening them once again. This time I didn't see just a black figure standing there, but Delphine, Felix and Alison, all three gawking at me.

"What?" I asked, why were they all just standing there and looking at me?

I see Felix move out of my sight but the other two still remain. Felix comes back into my sight and hands me a mirror. I give him a confused look but proceed to look into the mirror that was handed to me.

"Woah, welcome to the trip man!" I yelled into the mirror. My face was different, I no longer had dreadlocks, I had perfect eyesight even without my glasses on! My potion worked! It worked!

"My gosh, Cosima.. It worked! It totally worked!" Alison yelled, well, more like screeched. "Yeah, it totally did. Would you guys mind if I just like go home for like a few weeks and come back? Like you guys can totally have a break." I replied back.

"No yeah, sure you can Cos, just come back yeah?" A voice came from somewhere I couldn't see, but I knew it was Sarah, I could tell from her thick British accent.

"Hey Sarah, yeah I will. Well I better go pack, I'm going to catch the next train that goes to San Francisco. See you guys next time I see you." I got up from where I was currently sitting and waved to my fellow team mates and Leekie who was all the way on the other side of the room.

I'm currently in San Francisco now, well for two weeks. I have seen a few of my friends and even my father but obviously neither noticed it was actually me. I'm staying in a hotel at the moment and I feel really good.

Yesterday, I went to my favourite science museum out in San Fran, it's my favourite place in the whole world. It just relaxes me. I'm in my hotel room and I am bored out of my mind. I miss my science friends back in Minnesota.

I decide I want room service so I pick up the phone and dial room service. "Yeah hey, can I get room service? Room 28, level 3. I'd like some pizza, uhm meat-" I stop in the middle of my sentence due to coughing, my hand over my mouth.

I move my hand to wipe it on a towel that was beside me but suddenly stop as I noticed the palm of my hand. It was covered with.. blood?_ What was going on? I stare blankly at my hand. Was this a cold? No that can't be, I had one last week. But this is different. Holy watershed. I'm sick._

_How did I not realise this sooner? Delphine was right. But Sarah? She checked the potion. She said there was nothing wrong in the potion. Did she miss it? God damn it Sarah. Welcome to my life._ I sigh as I snap out of my conversation to myself and hop off the bed, quickly packing my things.

_Well this was fun being perfect, I guess there's perks of being unperfect._ I whispered under my breath as I head out the door. Looking back to check if I left anything behind.

x

**delphine pov**

x

"Sarah do you know when Cosima is coming back?" I ask as I move around Felix's apartment. I see her shake her head and I sighed, grabbing my coffee mug before sitting myself down next to Sarah's spot on the shaggy looking couch.

As I was just getting comfortable there was a knock at the door. I push my self off the couch and walk to the door.

I slide it open and I am very surprised to see Cosima standing there. I give her a face. "Cosima?! Wh-Why are you here?" Her face and her voice, it all shouted 'sad' to me. "I'm sick, Delphine." she sighed. "You were right. I started coughing up blood and now I'm sick." a tear falling from her eye.

I quickly pulled her into the apartment and give her probably the biggest hug she has ever received. I pull back after a few moments only then realising I shed a tear or two myself. "Come on we need to find you a cure very quickly. We don't know how long you have. I'll call Leekie to meet us up at the lab. He knows everything."

"Hey Cos! Glad to have you back!" Sarah called from her spot "Same here Cos!" yelled from his bed. I walk around the room and got my bag I brought with me.

"Ditto." Cosima said, I could see the fake smile on her face. "Hey guys Cosima and I are just going to go around the city okay?"

"Yeah sure." Sarah murmured her answer, barely audible.

x

**cosima pov**

x

We're back in the lab, Delphine and I met with Leekie on the way in to the lab. I'm sitting on a chair, Leekie and Delphine both took blood samples from me and are hard at work finding out what's wrong with me.

A few moments later Leekie came back to wherever he came from and cut out a strand of my hair. Delphine as well took a sample of my saliva. _This is going to go on forever_!

A couple of hours later I still sat at the same chair I was in and I was getting bored. I pull out my phone and started to go through my photos when Delphine came in, her eyes all red and blood shot. _Why was she crying?_ I thought. I put my phone away.

I sat myself up on the chair, Delphine grabbed a hold of my hand and looked down. "Cosima," the blonde removed her hand to wipe a tear that was streaming down her face. "There's no clue and, and you don't have much time."

* * *

**A/N: Not a happy ending hahaha. Letting you all suffer. SO yeah that's it for this story! hope you all liked it! Reviews if you may. Until next time! ta x**


End file.
